The Last Letter
by Humanitiesdownfall
Summary: Ever wonder why Draco is the way he is? Well this is his last letter containing his story. Rated T for mild language and violence. One-shot.
1. Last Letter

Disclaimer- I do not own the Harry Potter franchise or Draco Who Ever Finds This,

My name is Draco Malfoy and I am a pure-blood, not that it means anything to me ,my blood git of a father, made it manditory that anyone that wasn't one was trash. When I was younger I thought I would be able to make my own choices and the night I decided to approach my father was the night everything changed. I had gone into his office late at night and saw him there sitting hunched over his desk, the candle allowing him to see his work illuminating while at the same time casting the sgharp angels of his face into shadows. I cautiously walked over, my bare feet making almost no noise as I walked across the plush carpet. As I got within a foot of his chair he quickly spun to face me irritation and and several sleepless nights etched onto his features.

The action ,having surprised me, caused me to fall back in surprise and fright at the sudden movement. "What do you want, boy!", he hissed in a low menacing tone causing me to shake and stutter as my body screemed at me to run from this terror I called my father. "I-I-I w-was wond-d-dering i-i-if I h-_had _to h-hate m-mudb-blood-d-ds?", I asked fearful of the answer and my life. His eyes lit with a hellish furry as he answered in a fierce tone, "Are you insinuating that they are as good and powerful as us, _boy_?" the questpion causing unbelievable furry to be etched onto his face. Before I had a chance to run or even back away he had grabbed a handfull of my short platinum blond lauks, causing pain to rip through my small four foot eight year old body. As he yankked me up, so I was looking through pain clouded grey-green eyes at my fathers own, I could help but wonder what I was in store for...now I wished that I hadn't.

As he sat me down on the ground none to gentaly without letting go of my hair and proceeded to drag me out by my hair ,allowing my heels to scraped against the floor as we went down several flights of stairs considering we were on the 7th floor of the Malfoy mansion, and were headed to the basement. As we entered the small, cold, empty room made of dull grey colored concrete he threw me against the wall adjacent to the door and stalked into the room. As I was picking myself off the floor I saw my father draw his wand from a pocket in his billowing black robes before pointing it at me. "Father please I'm sor-" "Crucio!" "AAAAHHHHH!" was all I managed to get out as my father used one of the unforgivable curses on me, his own son, for a simple question. As he continued to torture me through out the night his face twisted into a cruel smirk. As the night turned to early morning he roughly grabbed my hair and proceeded to drag me once again up stairs and though hallways till we reached my room harshly threw me in and gave me a single order before leaving, "Tell no one," and with that shut my door with a resounding bang and left me to my tortured sleep and haunting dreams.

The next morning I said nothing and haven't...till now. I put up a cruel facade and because of that I never became friends with Potter and Weasly. I never got the girl I've loved for years, Granger. I ended up a death eater and had to serve a man I hated for cause I didn't. believe in. Worst of all though I was and still am hated by everyone. My father made my life a living hell ,which makes me glad he's dead.

This letter is for anyone who finds it so that someone knows that everything happened for a reason. I hope whoever finds this gives it to the auroras ,seeing as auroras are coming here to take me to my hearing to be put into azkaban.

Sincerely,

Draco Malfoy


	2. SUPER IMPORTANT PETITION

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Humanitiesdownfall


End file.
